


Moving On

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Humor, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: “Promise!” Remus insisted. He’d die twice over if Sirius didn’t move on with his life. Remus wasn’t worth that.“I promise. And you as well. We’ll move on, and be happy, and only ever think fond thoughts of each other.”





	Moving On

“Mmmphff!” Sirius said incomprehensibly, gesturing at Remus with half a bagel. The other half had just been stuffed into his mouth.

“Eat, then speak,” Remus said, vaguely amused, and sipped at his tea. They were in the kitchen of their cottage, small, but cosy, and it was a far sight from either of their childhood homes. Remus’ had been a council flat, grubby and cramped, and the less said about Sirius’ childhood the better.

“I love you, you know? Also, these bagels are fucking amazing.”

Remus smiled, but hid it behind his mug. “I’m not having sex with you again this morning, if that’s what you’re angling for.”

Sirius scoffed. “Such suspicion. Can’t I say that I love you without angling for a bit of nookie?”

Remus arched a brow. Sirius gave him ‘puppy dog eyes’, but as ever, they failed. Remus’ heart had been hardened against them for years. He’d had to, or else he would live a life wrapped around Sirius’ little finger.

“Oh, boring,” Sirius said, huffing. “Fine. I love you anyway.”

“I love you too,” Remus said with a smile. “Especially if you do the plates.”

“Moony,” Sirius cried in dismay, drawing out the ‘o’, but he flicked his wand. The plates stacked and began scrubbing themselves, soapy foam on white china, before zooming into the cupboards, dry by the time they arrived. “You’re so mean to me.”

“Mmm, it must be such a hardship to only have sex once a morning, instead of twice. Whatever will you do?” Remus took a last swig of his tea, and placed the mug next to the dishes waiting to be cleaned. He brushed off any crumbs that might have found their way onto his wool jumper, and pulled on his blazer.

“I might die,” Sirius said thoughtfully. “Do you think that’s possible?”

“It’s highly unlikely.” Remus picked up his suitcase. Inside was everything a man could ever need to deal with newly turned werewolves. “I’m off to the shelter. Do try to not cause too much trouble at the Ministry.”

“You kill all my fun,” Sirius grumbled. “All of it. Funkiller!”

“The word you’re looking for is killjoy, you moron,” Remus said kindly. “Now, come here, and give me a kiss.”

Sirius beamed, and bounded over to him, planting a sloppy and enthusiastic kiss on Remus’ lips. Remus sighed into it and clutched him closer.

He didn’t know what he’d ever do without Sirius.

“Be safe today. Okay? Promise me.”

Sirius brushed their noses together. “Of course.”

“And – you know – if I – “ he gulped. Caring for werewolves that were ostracised by the public and victimised by the war was a dangerous job. “If I die, you’ll move on, won’t you? Don’t mope over me, I won’t allow it.”

“Remus.” Sirius pulled back, looking serious. “None of this sort of talk now. We’ll both be fine.”

“Promise!” Remus insisted. He’d die twice over if Sirius didn’t move on with his life. Remus wasn’t worth that.

“I promise. And you as well. We’ll move on, and be happy, and only ever think fond thoughts of each other.”

Remus sighed, not at all reassured. He brushed their lips together again, soft and sweet, breathing in Sirius’ scent, motor oil and bitter coffee. “I love you, Siri.”

“I love you too, Remus.”

* * *

Tonks had Sirius’ eyes. Remus felt faintly sick every time he thought that. It led to twisted thoughts like – what if Remus was only with Tonks because she reminded him of Sirius?

Remus rolled out of bed. Tonks was still asleep, her natural dark curls fanned about the pillow, eyes closed, snoring lightly. She was beautiful. Sirius would have thought so too, if they hadn’t been, well, cousins.

_ A smoking hot piece of ass, _ Sirius would use the phrase to describe anybody he liked, Remus included.

Tonks was beautiful. And she was funny, in a slapstick kind of manner that Sirius would have thought beneath him. She was hardworking, and Sirius had been the laziest little shit that Remus had ever known. She was clumsy, hilariously so, and Sirius used to wonder how on earth that had happened, because the Blacks were a sinfully graceful family, Sirius even more so.

Tonks and Sirius were alike, and they were nothing alike.

Remus snuck back under the covers. He slipped an arm around Tonks’ waist, and kissed her on the side of her mouth. 

“Mmm?” she said, still half asleep. She shuffled closer, so that their noses brushed together. Remus’ breath caught, and his heart ached. But it was an old kind of ache, a throb that pulsed with his heartbeat, no longer a raw and exposed wound.

“I love you, you know?” he whispered. She opened her eyes, blinking at the light. They were beautiful. Silver… like the moon in the dark of night.

Tonks smiled. “I love you too, old man. Now, go back to sleep.”

Remus smiled wryly, and closed his eyes, doing as he was bid.

Moving on from Sirius had been impossible. But he’d promised – they both had. He thought about how furious he’d have been if Sirius had spent his life moping, and knew that he was making the right choice. He could almost imagine Sirius cheering him on.  _ Put a ring on her finger, like we always dreamed about doing _ , he’d say. 

As Remus drifted off to sleep, he dreamed about a future with Tonks. It looked bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
